


Recruit

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Half-Human, Other, Pre-Canon, bones is an alien
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

说服森塔那人他们是智慧生物费了很大力气，让他们相信人类和瓦肯人确实生来只有四条附肢就更费劲了，到最后，派克已经放弃了这项任务；就让他们以为企业号是收容先天性残障人士的特殊星舰吧，至少森塔那人是充满同情而非恶意的。

在最初的坎坷之后，一切就变得顺利起来。森塔那名义上的最高统治者神宗接见了他们。令人惊讶的是，神宗似乎只有两条附肢。他的上半身看起来与人类雄性一模一样，只有黄绿色的眼睛异常明亮；腰部以下则是目测起码两米长的蛇身，鳞片和神宗的眼睛颜色一模一样在日光下闪耀着似金似绿的光泽。似乎是为了衬托这颜色，神宗的身披串着翠绿宝石的金线，当他扭动蛇尾行向派克一行人时，这些宝石相互撞击，发出清脆悦耳的声音。

派克和他的舰员们按照指示以此上前，单膝跪下。神宗身上散发出柔和淡雅的草叶气息，他伸手在派克额上轻轻一按，低声诵念翻译器无法解释的经文。他的手指冰凉，不似活物，派克暗自猜想是否蛇身意味着神宗也是变温动物。

稍晚他们被引入宴会厅，和森塔那的实际掌权者共进晚餐。森塔那也有官员、学者、商人，他们的体制和人类十分相似，只除了他们信仰森林神。一位外交官——她的下半身是红棕色的骏马——兴致勃勃地向派克介绍他们的信仰。显然森林神也是半人半蛇的模样，不过祂同时还有四条手臂、一对翅膀。派克恍然大悟，明白为什么神宗会那样年轻。外交官验证了他的猜想：神宗这一族被认为是森林神的子嗣，世代承袭神宗之位。

她动了动耳朵，非常高兴地看向入口方向。“冕下……医生来了，请允许我向您介绍他。”

“医生？”派克有些困惑地问道，不太确定是不是翻译器的失误。她的右前蹄轻快地敲击着地板，让他想起童年时陪伴自己长大的马儿探戈。“冕下同时也是国立医学院的首席医生。”

“这个职位也是世袭的吗？”派克跟随她走动时问道。

“是的，不过，没有一位神宗配不上这头衔，”她骄傲地说。“森林神是生命之神；祂的子嗣以战胜死亡为荣耀。”

派克并不觉得这是令人信服的证据，不过他管住了自己的嘴。神宗换掉了无比贵重、但其实并没有遮住多少东西的宝石披挂，穿着普通森塔那礼服，正与派克的首席医疗官畅谈。博伊斯脸上的神情并不勉强，派克多少信了几分神宗在医学上的造诣。

“尊上，冕下，”外交官轻声唤道。神宗拧过身来，兴奋的笑意尚未完全褪去，眼眸中闪烁着与宝石冰冷的色泽截然不同的光亮。“哦，泰斯，我现在是医生。”他轻轻呵斥道，泰斯点头致意。“请允许我向您介绍企业号的舰长，克里斯托弗·派克。”

她到一旁，派克走上前来，抬头看着神宗。“您见过我了，”他温和地说，“我还不知道您的名字。”

泰斯看起来讶异非常。“冕下独一无二，”她说，与此同时神宗解释道：“我没有名字。”泰斯立刻闭上嘴。神宗降下高度，以和派克平视。他伸出一只手。“这是你们的礼节，是吗？”

派克握住他的手，摇了一摇，感觉仿佛在握着什么大理石雕塑。神宗抽回手，侧头向博伊斯笑了笑。“你们的医学技术非常有意思。”

“他们的技术与我们有所差异，”博伊斯走上前来。“冕下邀请我参观国立医学院，如果您允许的话，我希望能把剩下的时间都花在那里。”

“当然，”派克立刻说，“这是我们的荣幸。如果您愿意的话，您也可以参观企业号的医疗翼。”

神宗的眼睛亮了起来。“我的荣幸，”他高兴地说道。

“冕下……！”泰斯大吃一惊。“您尚未……您不能……”

“我能，”神宗坚定地说。“我相信企业号不怀恶意。”

“企业号在天上！”泰斯带着几分歇斯底里说道，“远离森林神的庇护！”

神宗怒视她，看起来不像一教之宗，倒像个青春期末期的叛逆小孩。“我明日会登舰。舰长，企业号将会停留多久？”

“一周，大概，”派克小心地说，“如果我们受到欢迎的话。”

“我将会在舰上停留一周，直到你们准备离去，”神宗宣布。泰斯看起来简直要昏倒了，她的后蹄慌乱地敲打着地面。“但是……但是……”

神宗眨了眨眼睛，有几分挫败地叹了口气。“我会带上雪儿和诺伊，”他低声说，“若有任何意外，他们有能力在空中保护我。”

派克认为现在不是指出企业号停在没有大气的高空的好时机。

“我会通知首相，”神宗摇晃了一下身子。“不要担心，去享受夜晚吧。”

从泰斯丢魂落魄的状态来看，她压根没有享受到接下来的夜晚。

森塔那的空中并不总是平静开放，传送台的失误较为致命，因此考虑到客人的身份，派克最终还是选择了穿梭机。神宗换上了更加宽松的浅绿色袍子，一对有翼的护卫紧紧跟在他身后。派克的舵手麦肯纳坐在副驾驶位上，紧张得不断发抖。派克滑进驾驶座，对麦肯纳轻轻点头。

“航程非常短，”他对神宗、也是对麦肯纳解释，“最多二十分钟。穿过对流层时会有些许颠簸，但这是完全正常的。”

“我知道了，”神宗低沉地说。麦肯纳深深吸气吐气，放松下来。

派克输入坐标，“点火。”他命令道。

穿梭机拔地而起。

神宗应声干呕。

派克调整好航向，设定了自动航行，转身看向机舱内。神宗的蛇尾卷在椅背上，神经质地抽搐着，那可怜的椅背发出不详的开裂声。两个护卫看起来和麦肯纳一样慌张，四条胳膊伸向神宗的方向，两双羽翼疯狂地翕动。

“您还好吗，冕下？”派克从椅背上抽出一个垃圾袋，小心地走向神宗，单膝跪下。

“是……医生……”神宗痛苦地说。他慢慢爬到地面上，“我……没有……离开过……地面。”

派克把垃圾袋撑开，神宗虚弱地爬向他，接过垃圾袋。他试着平复呼吸，但在穿梭机不可避免地震动时，终于吐了出来。

“我们可以从穿梭机上传送到企业号，”派克提议道。

“不！”神宗惊恐地说，“我宁愿死时完整无缺！”

派克不知道该怎么回答，于是微笑起来，看向两个护卫，她们整齐划一地摇了摇头。派克在内心叹了口气。

“旅程非常短暂，”他再次安抚道，伸手轻轻抚摸神宗的背部。两双眼睛死死盯着他，但派克暂时无心理会是否冒犯了对方的宗教；重要的是不让这位神宗一上企业号就进医疗翼。“现在，跟着我一起呼吸……”

他拨开被冷汗黏在额头上的黑发，神宗看起来确实稍微平复了一点，所以派克对缠上自己躯干的蛇尾没有说什么，在穿梭机的每一次颠簸刺激神宗收紧缠绕时也咬牙挺住了。至少神宗总是记得稍微松开一点。他不太确定神宗有没有在呕吐的间歇中喃喃地道歉，但这也无关紧要了。

重要的是，在他摇晃着站起来、被麦肯纳一把扶住时，派克恍惚地想道，他的肋骨奇迹般地没有扎进肺里。

“我已经通知了医疗翼，舰长，”麦肯纳低声说。

“那就给客人带路，”派克说。穿梭机门一打开，神宗就飞快地窜了出去，两位护卫紧随其后。麦肯纳担忧地松开派克。一等他转过身去，派克就摁了摁自己的肋骨。

万幸，没有骨折的痛感。

他大步跟了上去，几步以后就习惯了隐隐的疼痛。

神宗进入医疗翼时的表情——简直比得上坐在圣诞树下拆礼物的五岁小孩。博伊斯医生正在地面上参观国立医学院，所以向神宗介绍种种科技的是普利医生。神宗听得很认真。不知怎的，两位护卫和麦肯纳轮流做了教具，供神宗试用种种科技。更叫人惊奇的是，派克自己也不知不觉地被拉到生物床上，乖乖地让神宗拿医用三录仪扫描自己。

“你能理解这上面的读数吗？”普利问道。

“是的，是的，”神宗紧紧抓着三录仪，“这装置非常有用，它可以补足经验的差距。噢，数据是即时变化的吗？”

“按住这里，”普利指示道。派克注意到两位护卫正用刀子般的目光盯着靠得太近的普利，看来这不是他的独家待遇。可惜后者全心投入在教学中。“这就保存了数据。看，这是我的血压。”

“你的心跳很快，”神宗好奇地说，“这是正常的吗？”

“是的，”普利眨了眨眼睛，“你们的心跳通常更慢一点，是吗？”

“不同的种族有不同的体征，”神宗说，“总的来说我们的心跳确实更慢。”

他们很快开始探索两族的种种差异，派克坐在生物床上，低头看着神宗的尾巴骤然缩细的部分。不知何时它缠上了派克的脚踝，并不像在穿梭机上那样紧张。它只是松松地绕着，时不时无意识地挪动一下。派克试着晃了晃脚，尾巴反射性地收紧了一点，尾巴尖拍了他的小腿一记，像是在说“安分点”。

派克不确定这是不是正常的。最后他确定了自己的态度：像对待他身上不可避免的淤青一样，悄悄隐瞒下去。没有必要让这种小事影响进展顺利的外交。

两个小时以后，派克打断了普利。“普利医生的值班已经结束了，”他提醒道，“我们是否有幸能邀请您共进午餐？”

“我很乐意，”神宗看来还沉浸在方才的讨论中，“我们可能需要特殊的桌椅。”

“已经准备好了，”派克说。他跳下床来，神宗收回了尾巴，但走向餐厅时，脚踝上始终有一道冰凉的触感挥之不去。


	2. Chapter 2

午餐后派克把神宗和普利送回医疗翼，便回到自己的岗位上去了。直到这一天结束，派克发现自己仍然在想着神宗的尾巴，还有他的手指，他和医生们谈话时明亮的眼睛。他并不反对享乐，但如果对象是某个宗教的神宗？

派克深深叹了口气，关掉斯波克和博伊斯从地面传来的报告。

门铃突兀地响了起来。“请进，”派克扬声说。

滑进来的是他正在想的森塔那人。派克站起身来。“医生，您需要什么吗？”

门在神宗身后自动合上。他把身体压得很低，几乎是匍匐在地上。“你没有到医疗翼报道。”

派克走到沙发旁坐下。“我没有受伤。”

神宗放平身体，蛇尾卷住茶几的桌面。“我读到了你的数据，”他抬高了一点声音。“没有很严重的伤势，但你仍然需要治疗。”

“它会自然恢复的，”派克说。神宗恼火地翻了个白眼，于是派克不得不加重了语气。“听着，这件事可大可小，既然没有真正的损害，我更倾向于就此揭过，省去我们两人的麻烦。”

神宗皱着眉后退了一点。“我知道，好吧？我不是个白痴。”他气恼地说。“我没有告诉你们的医生。”

派克惊讶地抬起眉毛，然后明白过来。他一直以为神宗是那种研究型的“医生”，但话又说回来，一点淤青用不着多少经验。他决定接受神宗的好意。“我该怎么做？”

神宗放松了一点点。他摊开手掌，露出一罐油膏。“这是……”他皱着眉想了一会儿，“和你们的再生仪很接近。它的原理是刺激细胞的再生过程。我根据人类的生物体征调整了它的浓度；但我仍然需要……观察效果，随时调整。”

“所以你要给我一次按摩，”派克总结道。“我的荣幸，冕下。”

“别太兴奋了，”神宗干巴巴地说。“请，脱掉上衣。”

他让派克俯卧在沙发上。被蛇尾勒过的地方已经变成丑陋的黄色，从两腋往下布满整片背部。派克听见神宗拧开罐子。“我很抱歉，”他低声说，“这是……生物本能。”

“我理解，”派克说。“人类也有类似的本能。”

“我怀疑你们有这样强大的力量，”神宗轻轻说。派克嗤笑一声。“不管你们怎么想，人类并非残障。”

某种冰凉的东西落在他背上，派克短暂地绷紧肌肉，然后放松下来。神宗推开油膏，冰冷的手指缓和了挤压伤处的刺痛。“我理解，”他低声说，“我也没有那么多手臂。”

“这很有趣，”派克忍不住评论道，“如果你们相信六肢才是完整的人，为什么你的种族会被奉为神裔？”

神宗没有立刻回答。“抱歉，我不是有意打探。”

“我没有种族，”神宗说。“我是独一无二的。”

他说独一无二的方式相当微妙，不像人马外交官那样充满崇敬。被油膏覆盖的地方产生了一种类似再生仪作用的灼痛，派克趴在手臂上，试图理解神宗的话。

“你是……你这一族最后的成员？”

“不是这样的，”神宗说。“我是唯一的成员，但不会是最后一人。我可以生育。”

“我不明白，”派克承认，“你们可以跨种族……？”

神宗惊讶地笑了起来。“不！我是说，他们可以，但——如果你还没注意到的话——我和他们差太多了。我……你们人类在闲聊中会讨论繁殖的问题吗？”

这个嘛。“抱歉。”

“没有必要，”神宗温和地说。他的手拂过腰侧，派克打了个寒战。

“太重了吗？”神宗放轻力道，派克躲开他的手指。“不，重一点。”

“噢，这里格外敏感，是吗？”神宗说。

派克不期然笑了出来。

“怎么了？”神宗看来完全没有意识到哪里好笑。

“不……只是，”派克思考着该怎么解释。“文化差异，”最后他说。神宗接受了这个答案，没有追问下去。

派克安静了好一会儿，但神宗的手越来越低，而他也越来越需要一点分心才能抵抗迎合那触摸的冲动，尽管他可以分辨出来那完全是专业的触碰。“为什么你的体温这么低？”他随意挑起一个话题。

“我没有体温调节系统，”神宗轻易地回答道。“我的体温就是室温。”

派克还从来没有想过这个问题。星舰内的温度默认为大部分类人生物都能感到舒适的二十八度。“如果需要的话，我可以调高室温。”

“不用，现在的温度正好。你能脱掉这件衣服吗？”他扯了扯派克的裤子。

“不！”派克脱口而出。

“但有部分淤青被遮住了。”神宗不解地说。

派克沮丧地呼了口气。“听着，医生……我们人类不太能接受裸露。”

“愚蠢，”神宗嘟囔道。“行吧，反正也没多少了。转过来，让我把正面的伤势处理一下。”

派克闭了闭眼睛。“我觉得你做得已经够多了。”

神宗沉默了片刻。“你们人类也不太能接受裸露腹部吗？”他的语气带刺。

“没错。你该离开了。”

神宗没有说话，但也没有动身。派克意识到他正在观察自己。片刻后，一只手放在他颈侧，轻柔地按在颈动脉的位置。“你的心跳加速了。”他观察道。“为什么？”

派克捉住他的手腕推开。“我宁愿不回答这个问题。”

“这不公平，”神宗静静地说，“你的问题我都回答了。”

“好吧，那告诉我，为什么你不是最后一员？”派克有些恼火地回敬道。

“你性唤起了，”神宗惊讶地说。

派克呼了口气。“天才，”他干巴巴地说。“现在你可以走了吗？”

“抱歉，”神宗的声音飘远了一些。“但你为什么会性唤起？”

“你还没回答我的问题，”派克强调。

有片刻停顿。然后：“我是……雌雄同体的。”

派克眨了眨眼睛。

“几百年来，我的种族保存着最后一份基因。没有新的基因引进，突变的积累让我们的寿命越来越短。我父亲生育了十几个孩子，我是唯一存活至成年的。我的祖先尝试着用基因疗法解决这个问题，但……”

派克闭上眼睛。他摸索着解开裤头，把裤沿往下拉了拉。神宗没有再说什么，他冰冷的手指重新回到派克的下背上。

“完成了，”神宗告诉他。“请转过身来。”

“我不想冒犯你，”派克警告道。

“为什么你会冒犯到我？”神宗又开始发问了，“性唤起不是赞美吗？”

“这是什么文化差异吗？”派克翻过身来，没费心整理裤头，“在人类文化中，不受欢迎的性唤起是一种冒犯。”

“但性是生命的起点，”神宗看起来很困惑，“只要不强加于人，我看不出有什么冒犯的。”

“那么这就是文化差异，”派克扼要地说。

神宗笑了起来。他挑起一坨油膏放在胸骨下缘，徐徐推开，专注地看着皮肤上的变化。“但我得说，你们人类太容易性唤起了。”

“我不是……”派克一时语塞。“你们森塔那人没有同性恋吗？”

“不常见，但是有的。”

“那我就不明白了。一位非常有吸引力的人在抚摸我，我觉得我的生理反应不算太过分。”

神宗猛地抬起头盯着他。“抱歉，”派克立刻说。“我不应该这么说。”

“你认为我有吸引力？”神宗问道。

“我以为这是很显然的事情，”派克说。

神宗摇了摇头。“怪异，”他嘀咕着重新低头工作。但片刻后他重又抬起头来。“但是为什么？”

派克略皱起眉。“因为你很美丽？”

“雕塑也很美丽，但没有人会对雕塑有欲望。”

“你不是雕塑。”

“但我冰冷。”神宗突兀地将手放在他小腹上，派克打了个寒颤，捉住那只作乱的手，这次没急着松开。他想着护卫怒视任何靠近神宗两米以内的生物的神情，想着泰斯恭敬而疏远的态度，想起沿着神殿狭窄的长廊走进豁然开朗的厅堂内，看着金绿色的半人徐徐升上高台，金绿色的鳞片和宝石的光泽交相辉映，不似凡物，然而碰触他额头的那只手却是柔软的。

“你不是雕塑，”派克说，“你很柔软。而且我觉得……你很孤独。”

神宗手指上残余的油膏在他手心燃烧。他把那只手带到唇边轻柔地亲吻，那火焰就蔓延到他嘴唇上。

“你很美，”他再次说道。

神宗偏着头看他。派克松开手后，神宗低下头去，继续他的工作。带状淤青盘旋延伸至鼠蹊部，复合的刺激不可避免地加重了派克的性唤起。他再一次无法克制地移动髋部时，神宗停了下来。

“我可以解决这个问题。”他说。

“谢谢，但我宁愿自己解决。在你离开后。”

“为什么？”

为什么这位神宗非得问些困难的问题不可？派克尝试着组织一个不那么尖锐的回答。“我更青睐被回报的好感，而不是……被解决。”

“这是共同的，”神宗没头没脑地说。派克一时说不出话来，凝视着他完成了剩下的工作。神宗直起上身，把盖子拧回去，松开缠绕茶几的蛇尾。“我能借用你的盥洗室吗？”

“在那边，”派克指给他看。神宗行走时没有重心起伏，单看上身仿佛是在空中飘浮。他走进门内，很自然地盘起蛇身，然后才掩上门。

现在派克恢复了思考的能力。一点点。

可以肯定的是，这不是他职业生涯中最糟糕的决定。他有几分确信神宗那两位护卫随时会破门而入，抓住派克把他撕成碎片。另外一种可能是他们会驱逐企业号，甚至对人类充满仇视。这两种可能像蜻蜓飞过水面，留下的一点痕迹很快消失无踪。

或者，他也可以走进那扇门。舰长和大副共用一个盥洗室，但斯波克还留在地面上，不到时间不会回来。在那扇门提供的隐蔽中，他可以做神宗想要让他做的一切事情，因为神宗想要什么就应该得到什么，他决定到企业号上游览的时候也没有征得任何人的同意啊。

他几乎没注意到自己已经走到门前了，直到那扇门被猛地拉开。“你们没有水吗？”神宗震惊地说。

派克立刻反应过来了。水在太空中是稀缺资源，再先进的净化技术都不可避免地会有损失，因此次声波浴成为了标配。他并不想解释这么多，只是走到洗手台边，切换了模式。水从隐藏在药橱下的出口奔涌而出，神宗伸长身躯靠上前来，几乎是靠在派克怀里洗净了手上的每一寸油膏。

就这样圈住他的腰实在是太容易了。说是腰，其实并没有人类的肋骨到盆骨之间的一截柔软，无论何处都可以摸到类似肋骨的结构。人身和蛇身的交界处也有稀疏的鳞片，但更加柔软细小，逆着方向拂过的话，它们会蜷曲起来，完全地弯折起来也不会断裂。派克玩得正起劲，神宗关掉水流，以人类不可能做到的流畅转了小半圈，腹鳞与他相贴。

他嘴角得意地扬起，侧脸上现出浅浅的梨涡，把那副得意洋洋劲中所有可恶的成分都抹消了。派克把手从衣服下抽出来，摸了摸那道浅浅的纹路，然后挑起他的下巴。他感到神宗的腹磷摆动了几下，眨眼之间，神宗已经比他高了半个头。带着同样得意洋洋的笑容，他低头吻住派克。

他还真是……小孩子性格，派克暗自想道。但他并不介意。神宗紧紧抱着他，蛇身摆动着缠绕了两圈，细长的蛇尾从两腿间穿过，继续缠住左足。完完全全地缠住派克以后，神宗满意地抬起头来，那点笑意很快褪去，换成了隐隐的不安。

“可以吗？”他小声问道。

派克觉得自己像是穿上了一套特别贴身的钢盔。他原本以为神宗总有两三百千克吧，但实际上感觉不过一百千克出头。他试着迈步走动，神宗立刻绞紧了蛇身。派克倒抽一口冷气。

“没关系的，”眼见神宗要松手，他立刻说道，“我知道我的极限在哪里。你放松一点就好。”

他感到神宗犹豫了一下，重新收紧手臂。派克安抚地拍拍他的背，清晰地意识到在自己怀里的只是一个普通人。

嗯……普通蛇人？普通森塔那人？普通智慧生物？

派克缓慢地走到床边，终于没忍住问了出来。神宗愣了一下，大笑着松开蛇身倒在床上，蛇身疯狂地来回摆动，大约是蛇人版笑得打滚。等他平息下来以后，神宗蜷成一团，倚靠在蛇身上望着派克，擦掉眼角的泪珠。“我没有名字，”他的声音因为大笑有些沙哑，“我的种族也没有名字，他们都叫我们神裔。但你可以给我起一个名字嘛。”

派克犹豫了片刻。“在我们的文化里，名字是很重要的。”

“那你要起个好名字，”神宗理所当然地说。他伸手把派克牵过来，“现在告诉我怎么取悦你。”


End file.
